


Easy's Not Always Interesting

by LastHope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardly Hitting On People, Bad Decisions, Crushes, Gen, Library, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHope/pseuds/LastHope
Summary: Everything would have been much easier had Al just helped Matt with the group project. As it was, sometimes "easier" doesn't equal "interesting", as Matt runs into a familiar German in the library.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llamabunnybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/gifts).



This all would have been easier had Al decided to help with the group project. As it was, he was being lazy (as usual), and pushing all of the work (as usual) onto Matt. Which, really, Matt should have seen coming. He should have just accepted the handsy French student’s request to be partners rather than choosing to go with his brother yet again for another solo group project.

But, he didn’t, so here he was, doing research for a project on the War of 1812 when he really would much rather be sleeping. At least, he thought the project was on the War of 1812. Maybe it was on the French and Indian War? Was there a difference? Matthew had been up too long and cared too little about American history to remember the difference.

“Yoo, Mattie!” A sharp cackle cracked Matt out of the dazed drowsing he had fallen into, and he jerks his head up sharply to crack it against the shelf.

“Shit,” Gilbert apologized nigh instantaneously. “That seriously was not awesome. You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Matt forced a smile, though he really wasn’t. His head was splitting with a headache due to its collision with the shelf, and it wasn’t helping what was already there due to the exhaustion he was overwhelmed with.

“Still, fuck, is there anything I can do for you?” Gilbert asked.

“You could keep it down a little,” Matt said weakly, straining to maintain a smile. “Was there anything you needed Gilbert?”

“What?” Gilbert seemed confused for a moment, before realizing that, yes, he _had_ called out to the Canadian first, initially. “Oh, that! Yeah, sorry - I just saw you and wanted to say hi.”

“Oh,” Matt replied. “Okay. Well, you said hi, so would it be okay if I got back to work?” He began moving back down the shelf, resuming his search for… whatever book it was he had been looking for. He had forgotten already.

“Sure,” Gilbert shrugged, and began following Matt down the aisle. 

“Umm,” Matt said, unsure how to start, after Gilbert followed him down three different aisles. “Are you sure you don’t need anything from me?”

“Definitely!”

“Then why are you following me?”

There was an awkward pause as Gilbert stared blankly at Matt, undoubtedly futilely attempting to come up with an appropriate answer to Matt’s question.

“I just, uh, wanted to keep you company?” It was more of a question, rather than a statement. Then, “Yeah, I wanted to keep you company! Because nothing’s more un-awesome than being forced to go around places by yourself. Especially this late at night!”

Matt didn’t think it was that late but double-checking his phone told him that it indeed was almost 1 AM.

“Well… Okay…” Matt gave in, mostly because he had no argument against Gilbert. Reluctantly, he allowed the other student to follow him through the stacks as he uselessly searched for a book he could not remember.

After two rows of books, Gilbert took Matt’s hand in his, giving the only excuse of “So we don’t get lost!” which left Matt oddly flustered.

“Are… Are you _hitting on me?”_ Matt asked after a while, the last part of the question coming out in a quiet, flustered, mumble, almost as if it was shameful to ask.

“Do you want me to be?” Gilbert replied, more as a diversion than a real answer. Neither student was looking at one another, averting their gazes as if this was a highly embarrassing conversation that neither of them particularly wanted to have. Which it was.

“I-I mean, I wouldn’t be entirely against it, if you were…” Matt said, and pretended like there wasn’t a blush trying to overtake his face.

“Then of course I am,” Gilbert replied confidently, switching immediately to attempt to make eye contact. “Besides, who wouldn’t be honored to be hit on by someone as awesome as myself?”

“That’s true,” Matt agreed, hesitantly complying and making eye contact.

“Hey Mattie,” Gilbert asked. “You know what would be awesome?”

“What?”

“If you wanted to kiss me,” He said quickly, and then just as quickly, “Or not! Whatever you’re comfortable with! Whatever makes you comfortable is totally awesome!”

“…I’m okay with that,” Matt replied quietly, “I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

That seemed to be the only cue Gilbert needed, before he moved in and the two boys were kissing.

Of course, it didn’t last too long, as they were soon interrupted by a banshee howl of,

“ _OUT! OUT! You heathens, out of the library!”_ It’s a furious, red-faced graduate student who was apparently making rounds. “We get noise complaints, and _of course_  it’s a handsy couple who decided fornicating in the stacks was a better idea than actually _reading books! Out!_  And don’t come back!”

Gilbert was the first one to react, stepping away from the graduate employee, adjusting his grip on Matt’s hand and turning tail and running. Matt went stumbling after him, before he got his feet under him and was running just as fast, racing down the stairs and out of the main doors and through campus towards the dorms.

“Oh my goodness,” Matt gasped breathlessly as they ran. “I can’t believe we just got kicked out of the library! We’re never going to get let back in!”

“Don’t sweat it Mattie,” Gilbert laughed as they went sprinting past the fountain in the quad. “I get kicked out of there _at least_  once a week - you’ll be fine!”

“But what if we’re not?” Matt couldn’t help worrying, still gasping for breath as they ran.

“Chill! They didn’t even ask our names before they kicked us out, they aren’t going to _remember_  us!” Gilbert reassured Matt as they ran.

“Now,” Gilbert asked panting slightly as they came to a stop outside of one of the dorm buildings. “Are you going to keep worrying, or are you going to have some fun?”

Matt wasn’t sure what Gilbert meant by “fun” - which really could mean anything from more of what they were doing earlier to arson - but he figured it was more exciting than doing an entire project on the War of 1812. He managed a smile towards Gilbert.

“Sure,” He said, finally managing to control his breathing. “Let’s have some fun.”

* * *

 


End file.
